Come Crashing
by Nightglow9
Summary: "He fell, then, I believe. He was alone again, and he couldn't take it. His world came crashing down around him, and this time, he went with it." - One shot/arc?
1. Chapter 1

And suddenly he was falling, but not really ; He wouldn't hit the ground. He was falling, he must have been, the wind was whipping around him, tangling his hair and forcing his eyes open, not that he could see much else but a blur.

His hands waved in the air, but it was pointless, there was nothing to grab onto, nothing to catch him this time. It was in this moment he felt so trulely alone. More than he ever had before.

He tried to scream, but he wasn't sure if anything came from his open mouth. Over the blaring sound of the wind he could not hear.

He wasn't sure if he was panicking or insanely calm, because when you realize your going to die, the line stretches and blurs until indistinguishable, and your mind seems to bend until it can hold everything and nothing at the same time.

It was trulely madness, the boundaries between true and false were non-existent, and black and white seemed gray, but at the same time it was red, blue, green, yellow, orange, no one would know.

But it wasn't real. Not yet.

He was falling, but he would not hit the ground, because when it's your mind that falls, there's not ground to hit.

When he opens his eyes to see and he's blinded by his own tears, and when he finally can see he's faced with a nightmare so horrible he closes his eyes again...only to have the image burn through, forever dancing in front of him.

When no matter what, he'll hit just keep on spiraling down, but at the same time he's standing still.

He knows what's happening, but he's still searching for answers. Because he doesn't want to believe it, but at the same time he can't want to be fooled, even if it saves him.

And this is the moment he realizes he would rather die than face this.

This is the moment he realizes that he **will**.

Because he's been alone for three _Hundred_ years, and nothing will change that, but know he's had a seconded chance, and he blew it. Not only does he believe he's being selfish by staying, but he knows its selfish to leave. And know he has to make a choice, what kind of selfish will he be?

First, when they told him, he fell. Mentally, but he never hit the ground. Because it was insanity. And insanity knows no limits, and therefore, no gravity...no ground.

Then, came crushing reality, and he realized that if he never hit the ground the hell would never stop.

So he took the falling feeling inside him, and made it real. He needed to end this turmoil. He needed to feel the ground. But when there is no ground on the inside, how can one not look to the ground in the outside?

And so he jumped. But not the falling of his heart, or his mind. No, he jumped for real. Because real was better than fake. Better than lies. At least he would feel.

And suddenly he was falling, and it was real; he would hit the ground. And the turmoil would stop, because it didn't when you never hit the ground. Because there is no ground in ones head. But there is outside, and outside is where he went.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

What do you think? Do you want me to continue?


	2. It began in Greenland

It all began in Greenland...

None of them had even known. None if them even saw it coming, because like most of the others, it came without warning - The calm before the storm.  
Pitch was not gone, he would never be gone - Like he said, you can never kill fear, after all. Not that he could fight, in fact, he was probably unconscious for the whole ordeal anyways.  
Not that it mattered. With Pitch out of the equation, it probably only proved to make the situation worse. As horrible as Pitch's plan was, it was still organized. Each and every nightmare had a job to do, it was orderly. They didn't run around attacking people at random intervals. They didn't do what they did now.  
As bad as Pitch was, at least he could control them.  
However, this is besides the point. They attacked again, and this time, just like the last, no one saw it coming.

* * *

If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say the nightmares were getting smarter. A surprise attack - and hospitalization - of a young girl in a small town in Greenland was not what he had in mind.  
Greenland itself he had no problems with.  
A battle on it's very wavy and Ricky coast? Ehh, your pushing it.

Playing Island hop from one verb slippery small car sized boulder to the next, fighting a bunch of nightmares trying to knock you into the water because they know it's one of your worst fears? Not so much, no.

Not that he got much of a choice.

Everything had been fine, at first. Just another run in with a few pesky nightmares that crossed the line, right? To the guardians it was just another task. To Jack, it was a sick form of torture.

They had taken the sleigh of course. It's bells rang out across the northern sky, it's bright colors making it look like a shooting star.  
The sleigh was put to use much more now - Bunny could sit calmly, discreetly holding the edge in and almost unnoticeable vice-like grip.  
_Almost_ unnoticeable.

"What's wrong Kangaroo? Still not over your fear of heights?" Jack laughed before Bunny could even respond, kicking off from his spot next to the now aggravated pooka, and landing gently on the tip of one of the wings.

Just as he was opening his mouth to shoot out some snarky remark, He was interrupted by North.

"Jack, don't stand on the wingz, vill throw off ze balance of sleigh!"

Bunny seriously doubted having Jack on one side of the sleigh or another would really through off the balance, the kid was as light as a snowflake (pun intended), but if North wanted Jack inside the slay, who was he to tell him he couldn't?

The sleigh tilted slightly to the left, drawing everyone's attention. North looked back at the wing.

"Jack, v'really, get off the wi-" North stopped short, were Jack was standing, or was anyways, was a dark cloud of nightmare sand. Before North could even cry out, a boomerang was flying through the dust, and coming strait for his face. He ducked, and when he looked back again, there was nothing but the sharp edge of splintered wood, what was left of a wind broken in half. Tooth had her hands over her mouth, floating just above the seats, Bunny staring in horror at the spot he had last seen his friend.  
The sleigh pitched left again, violently, but hardly noticed over the sinking feeling of dread settling over them.

* * *

**How do you like it? It's not my best, but I'm almost out of battery so...yah. Reveiw, follow, or fav? **

**Love Ya!**

nightlgow9


End file.
